


Not the Future We Had Hoped For

by PersephoneOnyx



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneOnyx/pseuds/PersephoneOnyx
Summary: Following her breakup, Reya gets more than she bargained for when Chelsea decides she knows just the thing to cheer her up.





	1. Chapter 1

Eighteen months had passed since you won Love Island with your boyfriend Lucas. The relationship had been going great for awhile. Unfortunately things had shifted during the past couple of weeks as you began to realize that you ultimately wanted different things. What was once a passionate and genuine love had become a distant memory. Over a week had passed since you called it quits. Snuggled up in the comfort of your king size bed you begin to recall the Happily Ever After challenge from the villa. That was when you had first learned that Lucas didn't want children nor did he believe in marriage. Something you had desperately craved. It didn't seem like a massive issue at the time. However, looking back now you knew it was foolish to hold out hope that his mind would somehow change. Marriage could be overlooked. After all, it was just a piece of paper legally binding you to someone. Not being married didn't make your love invalid. Motherhood, on the other hand, was something you had been more hesitant to give up.

Envisioning your future had always included being surrounded by the faint giggles of little humans running through the house. You wondered if they would have his intense, dark eyes and your unruly curls. Maybe they would have your compassion and his intelligence. Regardless, they would be the perfect combinations of you and their father. Done feeling sorry for yourself you eventually manage to roll out of bed, heart still aching from the shattered remains of what could have been. You shake your head as if to vanquish the thoughts from existence and begin getting ready for brunch. Chelsea, your bubbly best friend, had made it her mission to meet weekly at a cute cafe in town after leaving the villa. Today was the day. A much needed change of scenery and a welcomed escape from the ghosts of memories past. Slipping on your favorite grey jumper you're instantly soothed by its comforting warmth. After getting presentable you grab the keys and your purse from the hallway table before heading out.

The cafe was thankfully a brief ten minute drive from your downtown London flat. After struggling to find a parking spot you make your way inside. The industrial interior of the cafe had a charming and welcoming ambiance as soon as you entered. Searching the floor you immediately see Chelsea sitting at a table in the far corner, allowing her to see outside and be against the brick wall as well. Her face immediately lights up when she sees you. Enveloping you in a warm, comforting hug she begins to speak. "Reya! How are you holding up, hun? Have you spoken to Lucas since you ended things?" A look of concern flashes across the usually perky blondes face. Chels had been the first person you confided in about the breakup. You were 'bra sisters' as she liked to call it, and knew you could rely on her when it seemed like the world was crashing down. In typical Chelsea fashion she had rushed over that night with gin, chick flicks, ice cream, and a shoulder to cry on.

"I have my moments which was to be expected. Honestly though, it's for the best.." You give a reassuring smile before continuing. "Lets order. All these emotions have left me absolutely famished." Nodding, Chelsea hesitantly agrees.

The two of you spend the next hour catching each other up on the past week. Laughing and simply enjoying one another's company. As you're leaving Chelsea gets an idea. "I know just what you need - a night out with your friends!" She gently nudges your arm before continuing. "Come on, Reya. You deserve to let loose after the week you've had. We can invite Priya and even Bobby! He's in town for a bakery opening, and I bet he'd be delighted to see you!"

Taking a few moments to think it over you eventually cave to her wishes. Knowing Chels, she won't take no for an answer. "Okay, but only a few drinks. I prefer my mornings hangover free," you laugh. Pleased with your answer Chelsea squeals with delight and proceeds to inform everyone of the plan. Radiating happiness she opens the door to a blush pink Mercedes before turning around to shout "I promise you won't regret this! It'll be just what the doctor ordered!"


	2. When Inhibitions Are Low

After trying on practically every article of clothing you own, you eventually find a winner. A white lace bodysuit with snaps at the bottom paired with a black mini skirt, and matte black heels to match. Radiating confidence you take one last glance in the mirror to quickly check your hair and makeup before heading downstairs to meet Chelsea and Priya. Once in the lobby you spot the blonde wearing a pink bodycon dress that hugs in all the right places, and the brunette wearing an orange low-cut jumpsuit that showcases her cleavage. Hearing the clicking from your heels causes them to turn around and cheerfully greet you. "Lets get this party started!" Chelsea exclaims.

Walking into the club you immediately recognize the song currently playing over the sound system - Money by Cardi B. Laughing you turn to Priya, "I bet you two shots that Bobby is having the time of his life right now!" Smirking, the bombshell retorts, "He won't be the only one for long." The three of you quickly locate the Scotsman in one of the dimly lit seating sections. 

Bobby has his back turned so he doesn't see the three of you approaching. As expected, he's seductively moving his hips as if he were Cardi, drink in hand. The sight causes the group to burst into laughter as you applause his moves. Startled, he quickly turns around and does his best to hide his flushed cheeks. "Don't stop on our account, babes!" Chelsea encourages before continuing, "Priya and I are just going to grab some refreshments for the table. Want anything, hun?" After placing your orders the two women disappear into the crowd.

"So... Are you going to give me a proper greeting or continue standing there like a deer in headlights?" You tease before sitting beside him in the cushioned booth. Leaning over he drapes an arm around you and and gently kisses your cheek. "Well hello, gorgeous. I must say you're looking spicier than sriracha in that outfit. Are you trying to give all the lads here heart attacks?' Blushing at his flirtatious comment you're just about to respond when Chels and Priya arrive back from their drink run. His arm falls from your shoulders as he makes room for the two ladies to join. They're toting four lemon drop shots, a Guinness, two vodka cranberry drinks, and a gin & tonic. "How did you manage to carry all of these yourselves?" Bobby asks with amusement in his voice. "Oh, hun, you'd be surprised what a little determination can accomplish," Chelsea beams while handing out the drinks.

  
"I just want to make a quick toast to everlasting friendship! No matter how far apart we are or where our lives lead us, we will always love and support each other every step of the way!" Chelsea smiles before continuing, "now lets drink these shots!" The group clinks their glasses together before downing the lemon drops. There's scattered coughs throughout as the liquor burns each of your throats. You try to ease some of the sting by taking a sip of the vodka cranberry drink sitting in front of you; It helps but not much.

After a few more drinks Priya and Chelsea lead the way to the dance floor with Bobby following close behind. As you find a spot in the crowd the Soltera remix by Lunay starts playing - being freshly single the song hits differently this time. Raising your drink in the air you start passionately singing the introduction lyrics. A man in the crowd spots you and joins in on your mini concert. Swaying your hips to the beat you motion for the brunette to come closer. Flashing a dazzling smile he approaches you, his brown eyes sparkle as the lights hit them. His mischievous gaze makes you suddenly aware of how revealing your clothing choice is. Briefly looking around you find a familiar face in the sea of strangers. Bobby shoots you a wink and you're simultaneously soothed and enticed by the gesture. Biting your lip to suppress a giggle you reluctantly turn your attention back to the man before you.

"I'm Nick by the way," the tanned man chuckles as he extends his hand to meet yours. Smiling you follow suit, "I'm Reya. It's nice to meet you."

Hot by Young Thug begins playing and you immediately light up. "Oh, I love this song!" Nick laughs in response. "Time for you to show me your moves then." He smirks and spins you so that your back is pressed against him. His hands quickly grip your waist when you begin to bounce your ass to the beat. Allowing yourself to get lost in the moment you continue to move to the beat and alternate rhythms every so often. You glance over your shoulder mid twerk and discover Bobby biting his lip while staring at you. Something about his sultry expression sends tingles to your center.

_Why am I aroused by this?_

Hips still grinding against Nick's groin, you lean into him and wrap your arm behind you so you're able to easily run a hand through his fade. Once you reach his soft fluffy hair at the top you gently grab a handful and arch your back, doing your best to deepen the contact his dick has with your ass.

_I wonder how it would feel to dance against Bobby like this.. No, Reya, stop it. What are you thinking? This is dangerous territory. He's one of your best friends. That's a boundary you shouldn't cross.. But if that's the case then why was he looking at me like that? No. Don't read into it.. It was probably nothing._

Nick's warm breath caresses your neck while his hands start to roam up and down your sides trailing dangerously close to your tits. Excitement courses through you, but it's quickly replaced by an unexpected longing. Unfortunately for Nick, the touch you're desperately craving isn't his. Although you're in the arms of another man your mind continues to wander to the handsome Scotsman standing a few feet away.

_Fuck, I can't focus. I need to see his face again. One quick glimpse. _

While turning to face Nick you instantly meet Bobby's amber eyes in the crowd. Realizing he had continued watching after your previous glance, you flash him a mischievous smile. _So it wasn't my imagination. Well then, if it's a show he wants, it's a show he'll get._ Keeping eye contact with Bobby you grab Nick's waist and slowly wind your way down his body. Bouncing your thighs a little once you reach the ground you then seductively push yourself back up, being sure to stick your butt out with extra pizzazz. Bobby's hungry eyes scan over you once more before taking a sip of his drink. Your eye contact is interrupted as Priya approaches with an eyebrow raised. "So this is where you ran off to.." She smiles before continuing, "I owe you two shots, remember? Lets go get them real quick." Turning to Nick you tell him you're going to get a drink and proceed to follow Priya to the bar.

"What was that all about?" The Indian beauty questions with am amused expression.

"What, Nick?"

"No, the not so subtle glances you and Bobby were exchanging. There appeared to be some sparks between you two. Anything you'd like to share?"

Feeling heat rush to your cheeks you try to hide a smile. "No. At least, I don't think there is.. We had some moments in the villa, but then I met Lucas.. so it obviously didn't go anywhere.."

"And if the opportunity were to present itself now?"

After thinking about it for a moment you finally answer, "I doubt it will, but I wouldn't be opposed to it if that's what you're asking." Priya smiles and then turns to order four patron shots. You chug the clear liquid and suck the lime before letting out a groan. "Yup, definitely still hate tequila." Priya laughs at your disdain before comforting you. "I have a feeling you might need the liquid courage, babes." Before you can question her Chelsea wraps her arms around you both, with her hair disheveled and lipstick slightly smeared.

"Oh em gee! You'll never guess who I ran into!" She giggles before gesturing to a tall, dark, and handsome man behind her. _Elijah_. You hadn't seen him since Casa Amor. Their chemistry was undeniable, and everyone was surprised when she chose to stick with Gary instead of switching to the model. "Long time no see, ladies!" He greets while placing kisses on each of your cheeks. You quickly gesture to Chels that her lipstick and hair is misplaced while giving a knowing smirk. "I hope you both are doing well," Elijah continues. Priya and yourself briefly exchange pleasantries with him before his attention returns to the bubbly blonde. He leans over to say something to Chelsea and gives a wink when he pulls back. With her cheeks flushed and a gleam in her eye she turns to you and Priya. "Elijah and I are going to go catch up. Be safe, babes. Text me if you need anything!" She kisses your cheek before they disappear into the crowd together.

"We will most definitely be questioning her on that later. Go find Bobby and have fun, babes. There's a man over by the bar that looks like he could use some spice in his life," Priya smirks before adjusting her boobs and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She gives you a wink and you watch her fade into the distance. You decide to order a drink for Bobby and yourself before turning to take on the crowd of dancers.


	3. When Inhibitions Are Low pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be from Bobby's POV

  
"I figured you might need a refill," Reya states as she sits down beside you. Accepting the beer you give her a small smile. There's a brief silence as the two of you sip on your drinks.

_Should I ask about the guy she was with? I don't want to come across as some possessive bloke... I'm just her friend, after all_.

Trying to get a better idea of what you're up against you decide to inconspicuously gauge the situation, "Did you get tired of dancing?"

"Just needed to catch my breath for a minute." Reya gently nudges you with her shoulder and continues, "Plus you seemed like you could use the company."

"Oh, is that so?"

Reya nods, a playful smirk appearing on her face. She begins to sway as a new song starts to flow through the speakers. "Why don't you come dance with me," she questions while shooting you a meaningful look. Knowing you would never be able to deny her what she wants you shake your head and let out a soft chuckle.

"Alright, Lass. You know I have two left feet - I'm not liable for any damage that may be caused."

Making your way to the floor you manage to squeeze into a spot near the outside of the crowd that has enough room for the two of you. There's a gleam in her eye as she begins to roll her hips to the beat. Unsure of the boundaries you keep a couple feet of space between you. Pure bliss is painted across her face as she loses herself in the music. You're admiring her beauty when she's suddenly jolted forward by the crowd. Reflexes quickly kick in and you catch her before she can fall. With your hands instinctively steadying her hips you realize the distance you had carefully placed was now diminished. "Oh, hi there," she muses. Heat rushes to your cheeks and you awkwardly release your hold on her. "Sorry," you say while avoiding her gaze.

Reya touches your jaw and gently guides your face until you're looking into her onyx eyes. Electricity buzzes through your skin from her touch. "Don't get all shy on me now," she smirks. There's a roguish look in her eyes that you haven't seen before.

_Is this the mesmerizing look sailors witness before being lured to their untimely demise by sirens?_

"I think I need another drink." You gulp, quickly changing the subject.

There's a brief look of uncertainty on her face, but she nods and follows you to the bar. As the bartender is handing you some liquid courage Say So by Doja Cat begins playing and everyone in the crowd seems to have paired up. Reya lights up, so you shoot her a wink and nod towards the dance floor. "Oh my.. Did you just try to use your 'signature move' on me? You're going to have to do a little better than that, Captain B Smooth." Reya laughs but gently grabs your hand before leading you towards the crowd. Once you're in a good spot she begins to spin around while rolling her hips to the beat.

She glances over her shoulder and uses her index finger to signal you to come closer. Obeying her demand you tentatively close the distance between you and wait for further instruction. Reya delicately caresses your defined arms before leading them to rest on her waist. Feeling your heart rate immediately spike you let out a jagged breath. As she sings along to the tune one of her dainty hands gently cups your chin while the other lightly flutters down your chest. You notice her eyes briefly flicker to your lips as the words "you want it say so" escape from hers. Feeling the sexual tension rising you give her hips a brief squeeze before gingerly pressing yourself against her. Reya releases your chin, quickly looking away before stepping back to adjust her skirt.

_Fuck, I must have misread her signals.. I thought - What is she wanting from me?_

Once the song reaches its chorus Reya begins to briefly do the TikTok dance before erupting in laughter. "Come on, you have to try it at least once!" Shaking your head you feel your nerves starting to settle and attempt to join in. After failing miserably to keep up with her movements you both let out breathless laughs. A slower song starts to play and she delicately places her hand on your neck before letting it trail lower. Seductively spinning around your body she comes to a halt once she is fully behind you. She tenderly grabs your waist and begins to do a little shimmy before letting her hands roam to your toned stomach. You glance over your shoulder and meet her anticipative eyes. A grin spreads across her face before she places an ethereal kiss on your shoulder blade.

_She's going to be the death of me._

Ultimately deciding to brave what ever the outcome might be you turn to Reya and capture her lips with yours. Startled her eyes widen, but you're then met with an eager response as she deepens the kiss. Needing to pull back for air you place your forehead against hers. "I would have kicked myself in the morning if I let the night pass without kissing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all for your patience. Writers block absolutely kicked my butt during this chapter, and it took longer than expected to get to a point where I was truly happy with it. Also, a huge thank you to Sam and Leanne for always being there whether I needed constructive criticism, a nudge of motivation, or someone to bounce ideas off of. You both are such a blessing and I adore you.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to the Wee Dippy Soldiers ladies on twitter who have encouraged and supported me so much. I love you all!


End file.
